1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to purifiers and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic water purifier of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Conventional water treatment processes usually employ expensive consumable chemicals to trap, neutralize, precipitate and/or dissolve undesired minerals and other materials in water supplies, for, for example, cooling towers, home and office tap water, etc. The treated water in such processes usually has undesirable characteristics, e.g., it may be extremely "soft" so as to make it difficult to wash out soaps, etc. It also may have an undesired taste, odor and/or appearance. Moreover, scaly precipitates or metallic surfaces in the plumbing bearing such water may occur over a period of time, eventually impairing their function.
An improved, inexpensive substitute water treatment system has been devised, which system exerts electromagnetism on water while the water being treated is being held or mixed in a residence zone so as to pulverize, modify and dissolve undesired substances in the water without the use of any chemicals. Scale and other precipitates in the system are fully suppressed, because the solids in the water so treated are reduced in size and weight and in their ability to adhere to substrates. The system is equally effective with water from ducts, rivers, whirlpools, lakes, city treatment plants, etc.
That improved system unfortunately has several major drawbacks. Thus, the system employs a rotating impeller within the zone of electromagnetism. The impeller, due to rapid, continuous rotation, readily breaks down; that is, its bearings easily and rapidly wear out. Moreover, replacement of the impeller and other components of the system is difficult because the container holding such components is difficult to open and access to the components therein is limited. It has also been found that under certain circumstances it is desirable to charge the mixing and residence time of water passing through the electromagnetic zone. That cannot be readily accomplished with the described improved system.
There remains a need for a further improved system which overcomes the foregoing drawbacks. Thus, such a further improved system should not have an impeller which rapidly wears out, nor should the components thereof be difficult to service and replace. Moreover, the degree of mixing and the residence time of the water in the system should be easily changeable for maximum adaptability to various types of water.